Jealous Much?
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Cloud and Kairi are...jealous? Really? Why? ClotiSoKai


Title: Jealous Much?

Characters: Cloud/Tifa. Sora/Kairi.

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I own nothing – Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Square Enix. I'm just playing therefore you can't sue.

Summary: Cloud and Kairi are…Jealous? Really? Why?

Timeline: After Kingdom Hearts 2 – The gang heads to Radiant Garden (Hollow Bastion)

A/N – I'm a Cloud/Tifa Sora/Kairi fan and a die hard one that is – don't like the couples, don't read.

One Shot only.

Chapter 1

A gummi ship arrived just near the docking board and the door opened as it came to a stop. A spiky blonde haired teenaged boy came out first with a red haired teenaged girl following him. A duck dressed in a blue top and a dog dressed in orange trousers and a green top followed them.

"Well, welcome back to Radiant Garden, known before as Hollow Bastion," the duck stated dryly, gaining an amused look from the boy.

"Calm down Donald, no need to get excited," he said to the duck and got a glare in return, which caused him to crack a smile. "I'm sure Daisy won't try and kick you ass again."

"Shut up Sora," Donald snapped and the boy, Sora, laughed as he turned to face the red haired girl, Kairi, was trying to stifle her giggles.

"Come on Kairi, let's see the gang again," Sora told her as he grabbed her hand and they hurried off away from Donald, who was mad at his friend, Goofy, who was laughing at him.

They made their way through the market, Sora saw a man resting his back against the brick wall, his arms were crossed over his chest, giving off a vibe that he wasn't to be approached.

Sora's blue eyes lit up when he saw the man and steered the people following him toward the male.

"Hey!" Sora greeted to the man, who gave him a quick look. "This is Cloud, he helped us out during the Heartless," Sora said, introducing the man. Kairi looked at the tall male. He had blonde spiky hair – spikier than Sora's, Kairi noticed with amusement, and light blue eyes. He was dressed in black and had a silver earring in his ear with a sword handle peeking over his back.

"It's nice to meet you," Kairi said, Cloud nodded softly, his eyes darted to the side and Kairi noticed that they softened slightly before it was masked with an unreadable look.

"Sora!" A female voice called out and running footsteps accompanied the voice.

Sora turned around, curious, when he caught sight of the female.

"Ack!" Sora flinched slightly when he recognised the woman before giving her a soft hesitant smile and a small wave. He remembered the last time he saw the woman and it had left a lasting impression on him.

Kairi, on the other hand, didn't recognise the woman and watched her with a hint of jealously.

The woman had long brown hair and dark brown eyes, she wore black top with white top underneath it and she wore black knee length shorts with a skirt over it. It was short at the front and reached the floor at the back, she wore comfortable black and white boots.

"Tifa!" Donald and Goofy greeted together, causing Tifa to smile softly when she saw them.

"Donald, Goofy – it's good to see you again," she told them before she turned back to Sora and smiled softly at him.

"I just wanted to thank you," Tifa said to Sora before she bent at her knees, leaning in; she kissed Sora on the cheek, causing him to blush.

Cloud stiffened, before his blue eyes narrowed in jealously while Kairi just huffed softly to herself as she watched Sora give a small nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head as Tifa moved away from him and smiled.

"Sure…no problem…" Sora stammered, making Tifa's smile widen.

"You are too cute," she told him before ruffling his hair and walking off with Sora, Donald, Goofy, Cloud and Kairi watching her.

"Way to go Sora!" Donald exclaimed as they watched Tifa's retreating figure. "She kissed you!"

"Yeah," Sora replied, a little dreamily and stunned as he touched his cheek.

"Seems like someone has a crush," Goofy sang softly and Sora spun around to face Goofy with a flushed face.

"I do NOT!" Sora denied hotly, glaring at Goofy, who just smothered his laugher with his hands.

"She is a bit old for you," Kairi remarked. Sora looked at her before he looked Tifa's retreating back once more.

"She is kinda hot," Sora admitted softly and Cloud stiffened slightly again before he looked to Tifa then looked back at Sora.

"Kairi, what is your problem?" Sora asked as he followed her as she stormed off. He never got girls and he had a feeling that he would never understand them.

"Do you want to know what my problem is?" Kairi demanded as she stopped in her tracks, nearly causing Sora to bump into her. It was thanks to his two years of fighting experience that he managed to stop himself in time as Kairi spun around to face him with lightening blue eyes.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know," Sora pointed out and got a frustrated growl in return. "Yes! I want to know!"

"You called her hot!" Kairi exclaimed. Sora's eyebrow rose up in shock and confusion before he realised that she was talking about Tifa.

"She is!" Sora exclaimed.

"I don't believe you!" Kairi exclaimed and Sora threw his hands up.

"I don't get you!" Sora told her. "If I called you hot – you would be all happy but if I call another woman hot, you get all mad! What is your problem with Tifa? She helped me out during the Fight of the Heartless." Kairi just looked at him. "I mean, I'm sorry that I complimented her but that is no reason to go off on me."

"It's not that you complimented her!" Kairi snapped before growling and stomping off, leaving a confused young man behind.

"I have fought Heartless, Organization 13 and I still don't get women!" Sora muttered to himself as he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked off in the opposite direction.

Tifa made her way into Merlin's apartment only to stop when she saw Cloud sitting at the table.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked as she moved up behind him and Cloud turned to face her and she eyed him, curiously. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Cloud asked, defensively as he looked at her and Tifa just arched an eyebrow at him before shaking her head.

"Never mind," Tifa told him as she rounded the table and moved over to the sink.

"So…" Cloud started as he stared at Tifa's back and Sora's words washed over him. "Why did you kiss Sora?"

Tifa looked at Cloud over her shoulder before arching an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know?" Tifa asked, defensively as she turned around to face him. Cloud just shrugged.

"He's a young man and an impressionable one – you don't want him to get the wrong idea about the kiss," Cloud reminded her and Tifa leaned her weight on one leg while crossing her arms.

"And you're just looking out for my well being?" Tifa asked.

"Sora's actually – he doesn't know what you can be like," Cloud hurried out and Tifa grinned.

"Actually, let just say I made a pretty good impression on him when we first met," Tifa told him before she turned around to face the sink once more and did the dishes.

Cloud just frowned in confusion as he tried to think just what kind of impression Tifa had made on Sora.

Cloud found himself sitting on the edge of the wall, looking out toward the town with his blue eyes alert to any danger that might surface when he felt someone coming up behind him and felt a small thud. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Sora sitting next to him and wondered what the young man wanted.

"Hey Cloud," Sora started and was received a soft flick of eyes toward his way. "Did you use to hide under tables and behind walls when you were younger?" Cloud's eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"What makes you say that?" Cloud asked and Sora grinned softly.

"When we first met Tifa, she was looking under the tables and behind pictures – she kicked a wall then later punched one," Sora admitted before shaking his head. "Definitively don't want to mess around with that lady."

A soft smile flickered across Cloud's face before it disappeared into an emotionless mask. He preferred not to show emotions if he could.

"Yeah," Cloud agreed, causing Sora to tilt his head slightly toward the older man before he frowned softly.

"You're not mad at me about the kiss, are you?" Sora asked and Cloud looked down at him. "Kairi is in a mood with me because of that – I just want you to know that there is nothing going on with me and Tifa."

"What did she mean by thanking you?" Cloud asked, not answering Sora's question.

"Finding you – somehow she knew that we would bump into each other after I met Tifa," Sora explained as he swung his legs before he smiled softly. "She's kinda cool, once you get used to whole, she can kick ass better than us, thing."

"She had to learn how to defend herself," Cloud found himself saying. "Our home town wasn't really a safe place."

"You two have been through a lot, haven't you?" Sora asked and got a short nod in reply before curiosity crossed his face. "Was she the one…the one you were looking for?"

"Why do you ask that?" Cloud asked softly, wondering what had led the young boy to that conclusion.

"Because she gave you light," Sora told him. Cloud turned to look at him with unreadable eyes. "When you fought Sephiroth, she gave you her light, the will to fight him."

Cloud turned his eyes back to the town before him as he thought about it. Sora was right. Tifa had helped him during the battle and it made him wonder if she was the one who he had been searching for all those years.

"I don't know..." Cloud admitted. Sora just stared at before an easy smile crossed his face.

"You'll figure out in time," Sora told him and Cloud looked at him. "The world isn't going to be figured out in one day." Sora got up and brushed his trousers off. "I'll see you around Cloud." With that, he walked away, leaving the older man alone with his thoughts.

Tifa hummed to herself as fixed the food for dinner so that everyone would be able to eat when they came. She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps behind her and looked over her shoulder to see Cloud standing there.

Giving him a bright smile, she turned around, revealing that she had a mixing bowl in one arm and a whisk in her other hand, mixing the contents up.

"Hey – I'm just fixing up dinner, is there anything special you would like?" Tifa asked. Cloud shook his head.

"I'm fine with whatever you're making," Cloud told her. Tifa nodded before noticing that Cloud still had his gaze on her and furrowed her brows in concerned before she sat the mixing bowl down with the whisk on the side before moving over to Cloud and placing a soft hand on his arm.

Cloud looked down at her hand on his arm before he looked into her brown eyes.

"Is everything okay?" Tifa asked. Cloud fought within himself for a moment before he gave in.

"Why did you kiss Sora?" Cloud asked once more. Tifa looked at him, confused to why he was asking the question then it hit her.

"Cloud! Are you telling me that you were jealous of a fifteen year old boy?" Tifa demanded. Cloud looked away, sheepish and Tifa sighed. "Do you want to tell me why?"

"I don't know why," Cloud mumbled, sulkily. Tifa just arched an eyebrow in answer causing Cloud to blush slightly. "Maybe I do."

"Well?" Tifa asked and Cloud sighed.

"I just…I…" Cloud trailed off miserably but Tifa got the message and a soft smile curved her lips.

"Thank you, Cloud," Tifa said before she leaned in and kissed him on the lips before walking off. Cloud just stared after her before he touched his lips and a small smile crossed his face.

Sora watched from the doorway and grinned to himself before shaking his head and walked off – looks like things were going to get better for Cloud now on and Sora couldn't help but think that Cloud deserves it.

"It was nice to meet everyone again, wasn't it?" Sora asked. Kairi just stared out of the window, ignoring him and Sora sighed as he turned back to face Donald and Goofy, who just shook their heads in return. Sora turned to the screen where two chipmunks were projected through from the engine room. "Let's go home guys."

Chip and Dale saluted before rushing over to set the ship in motion and soon the ship was flying through space to head back to the island.

In a short time, they reached the island, Kairi left quickly with Sora chasing after her. Donald and Goofy just watched the scene before Donald turned to the computer screen.

"Back to Disney Castle," he told Chip and Dale, who nodded and set the ship in motion. "Good luck Sora," Donald whispered.

Meanwhile, Sora finally caught up with Kairi, grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Do you want to tell me why you're in a mood with me?" Sora demanded.

"You fancy Tifa!" Kairi exclaimed. Sora just stared at her, shocked and confused.

"I said that she was hot…not that I fancied her," Sora reminded as he thought back to the conversation between Cloud and Tifa and understanding hit him. He looked at Kairi once more. "Kairi…" she looked up at him. "Are you jealous of Tifa?"

Kairi looked away as a blush kissed her cheeks and Sora felt an overwhelming burst of happiness race through him. He had always liked Kairi, he always had a feeling that she liked Riku but now there was evidence that she just might like him back.

Sora…" Kairi started as she looked up at him only to be cut off when she felt soft lips pressed against hers. Startled, her blue eyes locked with Sora's before she gave a soft smile and kissed him once more, closing her eyes.

Sora just wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her back, both of them enjoying their newfound relationship under the full moon.

Tifa found herself staring at the full moon that was shining softly over the town before wrapping her arms around her body, hugging herself.

She jumped slightly when she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her body, pulling her back into a hard body. Sighing, she rested her head on his chest and smiled when she felt a chin rest itself on her shoulder.

"Jealous much?" Tifa and Sora asked their respective person with a teasing grin only to get a pinch the in the side.

The End.

Thanks to my beta: Anathera


End file.
